


What's inside my head - Vol. 2: Tattoos

by LadySidious



Series: What's inside my head [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fandom Stuff, Not Beta Read, Tattoos, Tattoos Meaning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 08:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13290585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySidious/pseuds/LadySidious
Summary: Still waiting to find enough time again...Tattoos meaning have their rightful place on this website, as I made my body an extension of fandoms.#1: “Always” (Harry Potter)#2: Galactic Empire (Star Wars)





	1. #1: “Always” (Harry Potter)

_“After all this time?_

_\- Always.”_

 

Hey there :)

It has been some time already that I wanted to post this, because how much I love my tattoos and their meanings <3

 

(Again, I'm not a native English speaker, and I don't beta the “What's inside my head” series :D Apologies for potential mistakes.)

 

Let us begin at the beginning. My. First. Tattoo. Ever.

 

December 5th, 2015. As an early Christmas present, my parents agreed to my first tattoo. I'm not over the age of majority yet, so my mother had to stay with me while the tattooer did his work.

 

“Always”. With the A in the shape of the Deathly Hallows.

 

 

_(December 5th, 2015)_

 

Obviously, I did it as a tribute to “Harry Potter”. At the time, it was 10 years after I fell in love with the series. I really wanted to mark this “birthday” with something very special, in addition to my “10 Years Marathon” of the seven books.

 

On the Internet, I saw a few HP tattoos, but I wasn't really looking for ideas at first. I was just amazed with some of them.

 

After a few years of consideration, and as I was almost of age, I decided I would ink my 10 years tribute on my skin.

 

 

_(December 25th, 2015)_

 

Tribute to the saga.

Tribute to the fandom.

Tribute to Severus Snape as well.

 

“Harry Potter” deeply changed my life. I was seven when I watched the first movie. It was at school, the Friday afternoon just before All Saints holiday.

 

I remember my mom buying me my first book. And I remember even more vividly my mom buying me the seventh book - I nearly cried when she came home with it.

 

 

_(January 15th, 2016)_

 

At first, and until the “Tale of the Prince”, I loathed Severus Snape. He was the one who hated Harry Potter and his friends, the one who we didn't know which side he was on, the one who murdered Dumbledore.

 

His memories redeemed him to my eyes. But at first, I never really focused on him, even after these revelations. I had to wait until Alan Rickman's portrayal in this scene, to feel really sorry for him.

 

Even though, I have to admit it, Severus Snape is still subject to endless debates among the fans. His memories don't fully make amends for all his actions (Neville's bullying, for example - even if I understand completely that someone who had been bullied in the past, can become a bully a few years later; you're so exposed to others' violence, you can act the same as them because that's all you know, or your memories make you bitter).

 

 

_(June 11th, 2016)_

 

So, “Always” is my tribute to the saga I've grown with, teaching me values for life.

 

It is also my tribute to the extraordinary fandom, thank you very much to keep the community alive with your talks, your debates, your tweets, your tumblrs, your fanarts, your fanfictions, your fanvids.

(Some fanfictions are clearly better sequels than “Cursed Child”, by the way ;D)

 

And, finally, it is my tribute to a controversial character, whom I have grown to love as the years passed, because we have things in common, more than I can imagine, probably :D

 

 

_(August 5th, 2016)_

 

And now, I leave you with a few other pictures that I like :)

 

 

_(April 9th, 2017)_

 

 

_(April 16th, 2016)_

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. #2: Galactic Empire (Star Wars)

_“We have been tested, but we have emerged stronger. We move forward as one people: the Imperial citizens of the first Galactic Empire. We will prevail. Ten thousand years of peace begins today.”_

 

Once you've got one tattoo, you'll want dozens of others ;)

I never believed tattooed friends when they told me this, but now I understand completely their feeling xD

 

After a year or so of arguing with my parents, I finally managed to get my second tattoo.

They didn't agree.

I didn't care. I was finally of age ;)

 

April 22nd, 2017. I felt the pull of making a tribute to my other favourite saga, “Star Wars”.

 

What better than to ink the Galactic Empire symbol?

 

 

_(April 22nd, 2017)_

 

As I said, my parents didn't agree with it. I must have showed them a dozen models, from different fandoms, but they clearly didn't want their daughter to have “too many tattoos, it's very ugly”.

 

Mom. Dad. Listen. I don't want “too many tattoos”, I just want a few more.

Don't want to offend anyone, but I don't really like entire arms or legs of tattoos. Too much ink. And I won't probably ever do a coloured tattoo, because I think colours fade away too quickly. Nah, I'll stay with my six or seven more tattoos, and only in black or in shades of grey, thank you ;)

 

So. I went to another tattoo shop. I didn't came back to the guy who did my “Always”, because he's now too expensive.

 

I followed a friend into another tattoo shop in the same city, and it was with her complicity that I reserved for an appointment, set only at the end of the same week. She wasn't able to come with me at the appointment, though.

 

Well. My parents were warned, of course, before I did it. At first, they weren't happy, but finally they accepted to pay a third of the price as an early birthday present.

 

 

_(May 6th, 2017)_

 

I chose Galactic Empire 'cause I'm an Imp ^.^

 

More seriously, the “Star Wars” saga follows me since eight years now, and my bookshelves are overload with books (fifty or so!) and stuff.

This is a life-changing experience, as much as “Harry Potter”. And I'm using present tense because I feel I always learn something new every time I read or watch SW and HP.

 

Galactic Empire, or Sith Order? I wanted a particular tribute to Palpatine, so I had to choose between these two.

Sith Order, and Sith Code particularly, seemed fit, but too wide.

Galactic Empire, on the other hand, is Palpatine's construction. He built his Empire through blood, sweat and tears.

 

 

_(May 31st, 2017)_

 

It only makes sense for me to pay Darth Sidious a tribute through my own blood, my own sweat... but not my own tears x')

 

This is a proper tribute to the Sith Lord.

And, by extension, to the “Star Wars” universe, a galaxy of hardship and mysticism.

 

 

_(May 16th, 2017)_

 

Just like the other time, I'll leave you with a few more pictures :)

 

 

_(July 7th, 2017)_

 

 

_(October 12th, 2017)_

 

 

_(August 13th, 2017 -- Paris)_

 

 

_(August 6th, 2017)_

 

And, finally... both my tattoos.

(Crossing my fingers to have the third one soon... I think it will be more personal, but perhaps you'll hear news about it nonetheless xD)

 

 

_(April 23rd, 2017)_

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
